Think What I Feel For You
by Yuuhi -Bubble Green
Summary: Mata Uruha menatap lekat kearah Aoi dan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya panas, serasa semua aliran darah naik dan membuat wajahnya memerah.   The Gazette fanfic, AoUru. Warning: Yaoi inside, re-post from my blog


Title : Think What I Feel To You

Author : Yuuhi

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : Aman kok~

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha

Fandom : the GazettE

Disclaimer : Aoi punya KU! Don't you dare touch him! And I own this fiction.

===Bubble_Green===

"hah...hah"

Peluh mengalir deras turun dari pipi putih laki-laki blonde itu menuju tengkuknya. Senyuman manis berusaha diperlihatkannya walau dengan wajah yang tampak lelah dan sedikit memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang agak meninggi karena udara disekelilingnya yang terasa panas.

Masih teringat dengan jelas dipikiranya, gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan laki-laki berambut hitam disebelahnya itu. Mengajaknya bergerak bersama-sama, tersenyum padanya dan menyentuhnya.

Hah...Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas, apa lagi menatapnya terus-terusan seperti ini. Dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, berusaha menurunkan suhu tubuhnya dan manghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya tentang laki-laki tersebut. Nihil. Bayang-bayang laki-laki itu semakin menguasai pikirannya.

Dia mengerngit dan mendesah pelan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Mengasihani dirinya yang bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang laki-laki itu.

Dan ironisnya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa arti dirinya bagi laki-laki itu. Yah, mungkin hanya sebatas teman, partner,rekan kerja atau apalah itu sebutannya yang takkan menciptakan hubungan lebih dan tidak juga kurang.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saat memikirkan hal-hal memusingkan seperti itu. Dia bahkan tak yakin kalau laki-laki berambut hitam itu pernah memikirkannya sampai seperti ini—terkecuali masalah pekerjaan tentunya- Padahal dia sendiri hampir gila karena pikirannya yang terus saja mengingat detail-detail laki-laki itu.

Matanya yang selalu saja dengan liar mencuri pandang kearah laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya yang memanas dalam hitungan detik jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu tanpa bisa dicegah.

Yah, dia menyukainya. Menyukai laki-laki berambut hitam yang mungkin takkan pernah berpikir mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum kecut atas pemikirannya tersebut.

"Uru"

Laki-laki blonde itu membuka matanya untuk melihat kearah seseorang yang telah memanggilnya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi terus menguasai pikirannya.

Peluh juga membasahi wajahnya. Hembusan udara yang berwarna putih keluar dari bibirnya dan desahan nafas tidak beraturan membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat...seksi dimata Uru—laki-laki blonde tadi—

"Ayo"

Tangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu terulur kearahnya dengan tubuh yang semakin mendekatinya pula. Diam—atau lebih tepatnya mematung—saat laki-laki berambut hitam itu menarik tangannya.

"Mereka menunggu kita"

Ah! Tersentak dan baru saja tersadar, kenyataannya mereka sekarang ini sedang berada diatas panggung. Ya, mereka, dirinya sendiri—Uruha- , laki-laki berambut hitam yang disukainya—Aoi- , dan ketiga temannya yang lain—Reita, Ruki, dan Kai—sedang berada diatas panggung konser the GazettE. Bagaimana bisa dia malah mematung ditempatnya dengan pikiran-pikiran tak berarah itu? Benar-benar sudah gila.

Mereka berlima bergandengan tangan—dan sengaja Uru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Aoi—dan membungkukkan badan, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada fans mereka dan memulai ritual mereka masing-masing sementara fans mereka berangsur meninggalkan gedung konser tersebut.

Dimulai dari Kai, melemparkan stick drum yang sudah diciumnya dimasing-masing bagian kearah fans. Reita, membungkukkan badan dan mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan jari telunjuk dan kelingking yang teracung. Ruki, melempar ciuman jarak jauh. Dan sebentar lagi tibalah giliran Uru.

"Aku haus"

Setelah berkata demikian, Aoi melenggang pergi kearah _sound system_ yang diatasnya sudah disediakan botol-botol air mineral.

Mata Uruha menatap lekat kearah Aoi dan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi dia mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Air mineral yang diminum Aoi menerobos keluar melalui celah-celah bibirnya dan mengalir turun melewati leher jenjangnya menuju ke bawah.

Tubuhnya panas, serasa semua aliran darahnya naik dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menghianati hati dan matanya makin melebar saat objek yang dari tadi ditatapnya menoleh dan menatap balik kearah Uruha. Wajah itu tersenyum kearahnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Uru? Giliranmu"

Sekali lagi—mungkin sudah berkali-kali hari ini—dia dipaksa kembali pada kenyataan dan mendapati fans-nya sudah memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera tampil dan memberi salam perpisahan diatas panggung. Buru-buru Uruha maju ke depan panggung, namun dia masih melirik kearah Aoi-menyempatkan melirik-. Dia melihat Aoi tertawa geli kearahnya karena kelakuan anehnya sepanjang hari ini.

Uruha membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada fans the GazettE yang setia mendukung mereka.

Saat dia kembali menegakkan badannya, dia melihat Aoi sudah berada disampingnya, bersiap-siap melemparkan botol air mineral yang sudah separuh diminum olehnya kearah fans.

Aoi berbalik dan berjalan kearah _mickrofon_. Saat melewati Uruha, Aoi meliriknya dan tersenyum padanya—atau menyeringai?-. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Aoi saat melirik dan melempar senyum padanya tadi, hatinya terlalu senang hingga tidak mau ambil pusing.

Aoi makin mendekat pada _mickrofon_ yang telah berada digenggaman tangannya, menyerukan sebuah kata yang dapat meredamkan teriakan-teriakan histeris fans yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian dia mulai membuka lagi mulutnya dan berkata—

"Aishiteru"

"Kyyaaaa!"

Teriakan histeris fans-fans kembali terdengar membahana karena ulah Aoi tersebut.

Mata Uruha terbelalak. Ingin rasanya dia ikut berteriak dan menerjang Aoi layaknya hal yang berusaha dilakukan fans mereka di bawah sana. Tapi, dia bukanlah fans. Uruha adalah seorang idola yang juga digilai fans-nya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini—diantara kedua hal diatas-.

Uruha berjalan mendekati Aoi yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, menarik lengan laki-laki itu dan melakukan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Kehangatan yang berasal dari satu titik mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan tersebut. Hidungnya membaui aroma yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

Hangat. Nyaman. Yah, dia merasa sangat nyaman akan hal tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati kenyamanan tersebut, sesuatu dirasakannya bergerak-gerak mengganggu. Terdengar juga ditelinganya suara yang seperti tertahan akan sesuatu. Semakin lama semakin keras.

"ngh-! ENGH!"

Mata Uruha terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya terdorong dengan kuat dan menyebabkannya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Beberapa detik hening. Otaknya masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga suara teriakan histeris fans menyadarkannya dari kekagetan yang dialaminya.

Kehangatan itu, kenyamanan yang didapatinya, tindakan yang terlintas diotaknya, semua tindakan dan perasaan itu berujung pada fakta yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Uruha, gitaris band the GazettE mencium Aoi yang juga merupakan gitaris the GazettE, dihadapan ribuan fans mereka—meskipun hanya setengahnya yang tertinggal-.

Ya, Uruha mencium Aoi. Di depan fans mereka._ DeepKiss_ yang bukan merupakan bagian dari rencana fanservice mereka. OH Kami-Sama! Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Uru tak mengerti, dia pusing memikirkan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Seberkas cahaya lampu merah berkedip-kedip menarik perhatiannya yang sedang kacau itu.

What The Hell? Dia di-shoot! Semua adegan spontan itu, semua terekam dengan jelas dikamera itu! Buru-buru Uruha menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei! Matikan kamera itu!"

Kameraman yang masih terpaku dengan fanservice dadakan yang dilakukan Uruha bukannya segera mematikan kamera yang dibawanya malah melakukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh menurut Uruha, bimbang diantara ingin mematikan kameranya atau tidak.

Dia berdecak sebal melihat tingkah-laku kameraman itu dan makin bertambah hebohnya keadaan di tempat itu. Lengkap sudah deretan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Ditengah keadaan yang hampir membuatnya pingsan itu—oh yeah, dia 'hampir' pingsan—sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya—yang mulai benar-benar terasa dingin—dan menariknya.

"Ayo!"

'Aoi!' Ah, betapa senangnya dia melihat laki-laki yang disukainya itu masih peduli padanya yang telah menyeretnya ke dalam kekacauan bodoh yang dilakukannya.

Kekacauan yang ironisnya malah membuat fans mereka yang tersisa di tempat itu makin histeris memanggil-manggil namanya dan nama orang yang sekarang sedang menariknya. Kekacauan yang membuatnya pusing.

Semuanya berputar-putar dikepalanya. Antara perasaan bingung atas tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah semua ini. Perasaan sebal dan kesal pada kebodohannya sendiri dan kebodohan kameraman yang benar-benar dengan bodohnya terus saja mendokumentasikan itu semua. Dan perasaan senang karena berhasil menyentuh orang yang disukainya.

Oh yeah, kau kira dia tidak merasakan perasaan itu sedikit pun? Dan jawabannya, dia merasakannya! Atau mungkin, dia bahkan sangat menikmatinya!

Haha..jadi apa itu sebutannya? Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain-RALAT!-'Menderita diatas kebahagiaan diri sendiri'? Who knows. Semua itu diserahkannya pada Kami-Sama untuk menentukannya.

Dia berdecak pelan saat merasakan tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya terlepas.

Mereka sudah sampai di _backstage_ dan keadaan yang didapatinya tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Teman-temannya sudah heboh menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dan Uruha juga merasakan pandangan semua orang mulai tertuju padanya. Terutama..pandangan matanya—Aoi-.

Dia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik mata hitam seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya. Buru-buru Uruha menundukkan wajahnya lagi saat mendapati mata itu sedang menatapnya lekat, meminta penjelasan.

Oh yeah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Uru? Bunuh diri! Uruha menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikirannya sendiri itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan bunuh diri setelah melakukan perbuatan mencurigakan pada _bandmate_-nya—_bandmate_ huh?—

"G-Gomen."

Ck. Dia berdecak sekali lagi atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Oh, ayolah. Dia bukan anak perempuan yang tertunduk dengan wajah memerah dan suara terbata hanya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta dari seorang anak lelaki.

Hell! Dia laki-laki! Dan dialah yang telah melakukan 'sesuatu' itu pada anak perempuan—atau lebih tepatnya Aoi—saat ini.

Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu dengan tegas sekarang juga atau dia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri tak bernyawa keesokan harinya karena terlalu banyak meminum alcohol dan mencap dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar orang bodoh.

"Itu…bukan seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Sumimasen"

Uruha membungkukkan badannya sesaat dan berlalu dari hadapan laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam itu, mencari Sakai-san untuk memintanya menghapus bukti kejadian yang telah didokumentasikan kameraman bodoh tadi.

Ah~ Betapa hari ini dia sudah banyak sekali mengucapkan kata 'bodoh' dan melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan 'bodoh' lainnya. Tapi—siapa peduli!

Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah meninggalkan seorang laki-laki mempesona yang menatap kepergiannya sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak perempuan pangeran kita Aoi.

"Memangnya—apa yang aku bayangkan?" ucapnya sambil menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping.

===Bubble_Green===

Satu bulan berlalu sejak Live di Yokohama yang menyebabkan kehidupan Uruha jauh dari ketenangan. Aoi yang biasanya di tempatkan sekamar dengannya—karena sesama gitaris—kini tidak lagi, karena Uru sendiri yang menolakknya. Jangankan menolak, biasanya matipun dia mau asalkan bisa sekamar dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Gosip-gosip yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Uruha benar-benar menaruh hati pada Aoi pun santer beredar. Berbagai infotaiment juga berlomba-lomba mengirimkan undangan kepada para member the GazettE untuk mengkonfirmasi secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan jangan tanyakan kemana Uruha selama sebulan ini. Dia hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar tanpa mau menjelaskan apapun bahkan pada member the GazettE lainnya.

Uruha berbaring terlentang di kasur empuknya. Rambutnya kusut, tanda bahwa dia tidak terlalu memikirkan pemanpilan untuk saat ini. Sebelah tangannya berada di wajahnya, Uru menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar, memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak tidak. Dia bukannya sedang merenungi nasib sialnya beberapa hari ini, yang dipirkannya adalah..

'Bi-bibir itu lembut sekalii! Aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya lagii!' jeritnya dalam hati dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang mengatup rapat di bibirnya sendiri.

Yak. Cukup sampai disitu saja. Sekarang kita menuju ke sang penawan hati.

"Jadi ini benar-benar salahku? Dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku kalau kami berpapasan, apalagi berbicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Aoi-kun. Uruha-kun juga tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa pada kami." Tenang Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Aoi.

"Haah..Aku berharap Uruha bisa kembali seperti semula lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak suka keadaan ini."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Reita yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang temannya yang sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Member lainnya yang tersisa di tempat itu hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam kebingungan. Dan tiba-tiba..

BRAKK!

"Oi, pesolek!"

Reita mendobrak paksa—sebenarnya Reita hanya meminta paksa kunci duplikat kamar Uruha pada staff—pintu kamar Uruha dan memarahinya, menceritakan semua yang tadi dibicarakan teman-temannya pada Uruha.

===Bubble_Green===

Malam sudah larut saat Uruha keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rambutnya tertata rapi dan berbau harum, tanda bahwa dia baru saja memberikan perawatan lebih pada rambutnya itu. Uru memakai T-shirt yang cukup untuk dipakai saat pemotretan. Dia membawa sebotol vodka dan beberapa keping kaset DVD di tangannya.

Uruha berjalan pelan di koridor sepi itu, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar, dua kamar berjarak setelah kamarnya.

Dia berdiri salah tingkah di depan pintu itu, bingung akan mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Uruha memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya itu.

Dia menatap mantap papan kecil bertuliskan kanji seseorang di depan matanya, 'AOI-Sama'.

Uruha mengengkat tangannya, mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Beberapa detik berlalu sejak ia melakukan aksi pengetukan itu dan dia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

Uruha mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, tetapi tetap tak ada respon apa-apa.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedih, tangannya yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengetuk ditempelkannya ke pintu, dan mengusap-usapnya.

Mungkin Aoi sudah tertidur? Uruha memikirkan kemungkinan itu tanpa berniat beranjak dari depan pintu.

Mungkin jika ada salah satu staff yang melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, dia akan diteriaki 'Uruha-san benar-benar menyukai Aoi-san sampai seperti itu ya?'

Haah..tapi pasti tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani meneriakinya dengan kondisinya yang sedang seperti sekarang ini—kecuali Reita!-.

Tiba-tiba Uru merasakan tubuhnya oleng ke depan. Ada yang membuka pintunya! Aoi membukanya!

"Uru? Sedang apa? Kukira tadi aku cuma bermimpi ada yang mengetuk pintu."

Uruha yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Aoi muncul di depannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya kerena dia tadi sempat roboh kedepan, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu.

"Err..Ha-hai. Aku mengganggu tidurmu ya?"

"…"

Hening. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Aoi sebagai jawaban. Uruha yang penasaran kenapa Aoi tidak memberinya jawaban, memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

Sekali lagi Uruha kaget melihat wajah tampan didepannya itu menatap lekat tepat ke arah matanya. Uruha salah tingkah, dia melirikkan matanya kesamping, menghindari kontak mata yang bisa membuat jantungnya meledak tiba-tiba itu.

"A-apa?"

"Hm, kau marah padaku? Kenapa tidak mau menatapku?"

Uru menatap kembali Aoi, cepat.

"Ti-Tidak! E-eto..aku hanya.."

Uruha menelan ludah, memantapkan hatinya.

"Ma-mau main game sampai pagi?" katanya sambil mengangkat tangan yang membawa barang-barang bawaannya.

Aoi hanya menatap Uruha dalam diam. Sesaat kemudian, senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya.

"Siap-siap kalah,ne?"

Hei Aoi. Persiapkan dirimu, karena kau pasti akan gila karenaku.

===Bubble_Green===


End file.
